


I want you to be my last first kiss

by Writing_mermaid



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by an anonymous, with the prompts : “I want now to last forever.” and “I think I’m in love with you.” “Yeah, that’s obvious.” “What? It is?” “Yeah, but I love you too.” (prompts created by @jazzistolkienfanfics)Song of the title : Last First Kiss - Ron Pope
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I want you to be my last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr by an anonymous, with the prompts : “I want now to last forever.” and “I think I’m in love with you.” “Yeah, that’s obvious.” “What? It is?” “Yeah, but I love you too.” (prompts created by @jazzistolkienfanfics)
> 
> Song of the title : Last First Kiss - Ron Pope

**“I think I’m in love with you”** , Bucky says from the corner of the room.

 **“Yeah, that’s obvious”** , I reply, choosing a book in the bookshelf.

 **“What ? It is ?”** , Bucky asks.

 **“Yeah, but I love you too”** , I tell him before exiting the room, with the reading I chose.

A few days passed, and I thought Bucky would ask me for some explanations about what I said. Now we’re facing a bastion of HYDRA in the Bronx.

“Can I ask you something ?”, Bucky’s voice comes from behind me, and merely a second later, his back is to mine. “Did you mean it when you told me that you loved me too ?”

“Do you really think now is the right time to ask me that ?”, I answer, shooting a HYDRA agent in the leg.

“Why not after all ? That’s the only moment we’re alone together for a while. So, did you mean it ?”, I can hear him question, while he throws a knife to a man coming to his right.

“We’re not really alone together right now, if you see what I mean”, I say, ducking to avoid being touch by an energy ball, rolling forward to approach the man who shot me, to kick him down.

When I go back to my feet, all I can see around me are bleeding bodies and Bucky, standing in the middle of them.

“You wanted to know if I meant it, and the answer is, yes I did. I still do. I don’t exactly know when it realized that I loved you”, I tell him, while dusting my suit. “I didn’t really know how to tell you or when to tell you, and then, you went ahead of me. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but you said it and I was so taken aback that I said it back and it was like… I don’t know, it felt like this wasn’t the first time we were saying it, it felt… normal. But I do love you.”

“I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore”, he blurts. “I know exactly the moment I knew I loved you. When you offered to help me to see how New York was now. You took an entire day and dedicated it to me when we barely knew each other. And then, at some point when you wanted to see the polar bears, you took my hand and smiled at me, that smile reached your eyes, and this was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen. Since the moment I came back and I’m myself again, that the most genuine smile I’ve earned from someone. You act with me as I was a normal person, you were not afraid, nor suspicious, you were just you and that was what I needed. And the more time we spent together, the more I was falling for you and the more I wanted you to be my last first kiss.”

“So, what are you waiting for asking me out ?”, I ask, and his face lights up.

“Y/N, do you want to go on a date with me ?”, he steps towards me, between the whining injured HYDRA agents lying on the ground.

“Yes, James, I want to.”

“Can I kiss you ?”

I just nod and take a step towards. I don’t know when the rain started to fall, but when I slide my arms around his neck, and feel his metal hand lifting my chin, before slipping it around my neck, pulling me to him, his fingers playing with my hair. His lips graze mine before he finally kisses me. A soft and tender kiss, that ends too quickly for my liking.

**“I want now to last forever”** , Bucky says, leaning his forehead to mine, his hand still on the nape of my neck, his thumb stroking my cheek, my arms around his neck, smiling down at me.

“Not us !!!”, the other say, shivering in their wet gears.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a prompt : https://writing-mermaid.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompt


End file.
